Sob o Luar
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Albus Severus está absorto em seus pensamentos.


**Sob o Luar**

Albus olhou para os jardins de Hogwarts com um misto de expectativa e saudade. Ele deixaria a escola em uma semana e não sabia quando voltaria a vê-la novamente. Estava sentado sob uma árvore próxima ao lago, perdido em seus pensamentos.

Seu caminho parecia traçado. O pai havia lhe dado de presente de formatura um pequeno apartamento em Hogsmead, para onde se mudaria assim que encerrasse seu último ano letivo em Hogwarts. Começaria a trabalhar com seus tios, George e Ron, na loja chamada de Gemialidades Weasley. E havia Hugo…

Albus fechou os olhos. Pensar no primo lhe causava um misto de sensações ainda maior do que sua despedida de Hogwarts. Preocupação, ansiedade e alegria se fundiam em seu coração. Lembrou-se da carta que mandara para a mãe dois dias antes, comentando a respeito dos exames e Hugo. Sabia que o primo também mandara uma carta semelhante para a própria mãe e, então, os dois aguardavam ansiosamente as respostas.

- Um galeão por seus pensamentos, - disse uma voz doce ao seu ouvido.

Virou-se e reparou que Hugo o encarava com um sorriso nos lábios. Albus se perguntou se o primo aprendera a aparatar, mas, alguns segundos depois, ele se lembrou que não era possível aparatar dentro dos terrenos da escola. Estivera tão absorto em seus pensamentos que até mesmo Hugo conseguira chegar sem que ele percebesse.

- Hugo! Como conseguiu sair do castelo? – Perguntou Albus se levantando e olhando para cima para encarar os olhos do primo, que há alguns anos atingira sua altura e a ultrapassara.

- Você está mesmo desatento hoje, não?

Hugo ergueu a mão esquerda. Albus reparou que o menino segurava uma capa prateada. A capa da invisibilidade que seu pai lhe dera. Ficou imaginando como Hugo a conseguira.

- Fui procurá-lo no seu quarto. Não te achei, mas achei a capa embaixo das suas cobertas e resolvi usá-la para te procurar. Como saiu sem a capa? E, mais importante, por que saiu?

Albus encarou o primo. Saíra do dormitório com vontade de andar pela escola e relembrar dos seus anos ali. Ao mesmo tempo, queria fazer da mesma forma como fazia antes de ganhar a capa, dois anos antes, mais uma forma de recordar.

- Al? – Perguntou Hugo parecendo preocupado.

- Desculpe, perdi-me em meus pensamentos.

Hugo riu com vontade, o que fez o primo ficar levemente corado.

- Venha, vamos dançar. – Falou Hugo puxando o primo pela mão.

Levou-o até a borda do lago, o enlaçou pela cintura e começou a se mover lentamente sem que houvesse qualquer música para guiar seus passos. Albus sorriu para o primo e o abraçou pelo pescoço, acompanhando o primo e sentindo o corpo dele próximo ao seu.

A luz do luar era intensa naquela noite de lua cheia. O lago brilhava sob o satélite natural do planeta, como se quisesse se igualar em beleza e esplendor. Lindo era o cenário e lindo era o acompanhante de Albus, não havia meios de o rapaz deixar de devanear acerca do destino que os aguardava, das promessas e dos planos que traçavam juntos.

Os dois dançaram juntos, apenas curtindo a presença do outro. Sentindo seus corpos e suas mentes unidos sem a necessidade de qualquer contato mais íntimo. Eles eram um de corpo e alma. Os corações estavam em perfeita sincronia e os pés se moviam como que acompanhando o som das batidas. E não havia música mais extraordinária no mundo.

Estavam tão absortos, que não repararam que em seu caminho havia um galho caído de alguma árvore. Albus pisou no galho e tropeçou, o primo tentou segurá-lo, mas acabou caindo em cima dele, em direção ao lago.

* * *

- Onde vocês _estavam_? – Perguntou uma voz irritada assim que chegaram no Salão Comunal de Slytherin. – Por que estão molhados assim?

- Boa noite para você também, Cop, - disse Hugo se sentando diante da lareira e estendendo as mãos para se aquecer.

Percebendo que Hugo não o responderia, voltou-se para Albus. O rapaz corou violentamente e ignorou o olhar do amigo, indo se sentar ao lado do primo.

- Até compreendo vocês saírem de madrugada para se pegar. Afinal, ninguém de Slytherin quer ver dois caras se agarrando na cama. Mas bem que vocês podiam começar a me avisar quando saírem. Estava preocupado.

- Tudo bem, se você me prometer que não vai retribuir o favor e me contar quando você for se agarrar com minha irmã pelos cantos do castelo. – Disse Hugo olhando para o fogo.

O rosto de Scorpius ficou muito vermelho. Albus achou uma ótima cena, era raro ver o amigo tão encabulado.

- Como vocês ficaram tão molhados? – Perguntou Scorpius olhando para os dois, desconfiado.

- Caímos no lago, - respondeu Albus antes que Hugo pudesse fazê-lo.

- Caíram no…?

- Cop, eu tenho certeza que você não quer os detalhes. – Disse Hugo, provocando, novamente, o rubor na face de Scorpius.

O fato é que não acontecera nada. Após caírem no lago, eles apenas riram e se beijaram, deixando as águas lavarem suas preocupações e ansiedades. Depois de algum tempo namorando, resolveram voltar ao castelo para colocarem roupas secas.

- Querem saber, vou para a cama. – Disse Scorpius levemente irritado, subindo as escadas.

- Devíamos ir também. - Falou Albus, - estamos completamente molhados, precisamos tirar essas roupas.

- E por que não tiramos aqui mesmo? - Disse Hugo se aproximando e roubando um beijo do primo.

Albus relutou, a princípio, mas logo cedeu às carícias do primo, apesar do perigo. Então, ainda iluminados pela luz do luar que trespassava as janelas, eles executaram um tipo diferente de dança.


End file.
